Wird es doch Liebe?
by XLady MalfoyX
Summary: Ginny hat niemanden mit dem sie reden kann. Doch vor ein paar Jahren war das anders, nun tut sie alles damit es wieder so wird wie früher... Das ist meine erste Fanfic bitte seid nett!! please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
  
Author's note: Das ist meine erste Fic, also bitte seid gnädig und schreibt Reviews!!! *bettel*  
  
Wird es doch Liebe?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Entdeckungen  
  
Ginny lag gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett und hörte ihre Lieblingsmusik. Harry durfte jetzt bei ihnen wohnen. Da war es ja klar, dass Ron jede freie Minute mit ihm verbrachte. Knarrend ging die Tür auf und hinein schaute ein Rotschopf. "Wir gehen jetzt Quidditch spielen. Sind bald wieder da.", sagte Ron und schloss die Tür wieder. Ginny sprang von ihrem Bett runter und horchte, ob sie schon weg waren. Als dies dann geschehen war ging sie in Rons Zimmer und sah sich um. Da entdeckte sie Harrys Koffer und ging auf einen davon zu. Sie öffnete ihn und wühlte darin rum, in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas Interessantes zu finden. Was dan auch passierte. Ginny stockte der Atem. In ihren Händen lag das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle. Schnell ließ sie es wieder los. In letzter Zeit hatte sie schon öfter an Tom gedacht und ob er wirklich weg war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Es fiel ihr schwer, das zuzugeben. Aber sie vermisste Tom. Er ist der Einzige gewesen, mit dem sie reden konnte. Und wenn sie ihn genervt hat? Hat er ihr nur zugehört um an Harry ranzukommen? All diese Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf. Doch damals war sie 11 und jetzt war sie 16. Ihr fehlte jemand zum Reden, soviel war klar. Nur mit Tom hatte sie reden können. Sie wollte ihn zurückholen. Aber wie? Aber wenn er dann wieder da ist, darf er nicht wieder zu Lord Voldemort werden. Wie sollte Ginny das nur schaffen? Ginny schnappte sich das Buch und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer, als auch schon Harry und Ron wieder kamen. "Sind wieder da!", schrie Ron durch das ganze Haus. Ginny machte ihre Zimmertür zu und untersuchte das Buch noch einmal genau. Es hatte ein großes schwarzes Loch in der Mitte und hatte auch einen schwarzen Umschlag. Doch wie konnte Ginny Tom zurückholen? Sie überlegte und überlegte, aber ihr fiel einfach nichts ein. Doch da kam ihr eine rettende Idee...  
  
.wird fortgestzt  
  
So, das wars fürs erste. Ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr viel, aber ich bin ja noch ein Anfänger... Biiiiiiiitteeeeee schreibt Reviews wie ihr das findet!!! Bis Bald!!! 


	2. Ein Tag voller Gedanken

A/N: Hi Leute, hier bin ich wieder. Ich bedanke mich seeehr bei allen die mir reviewt haben. Wenn ihr mir noch ein paar Fragen stellt, beantworte ich sie hier auch. Und das mit der "rettenden Idee" ist ein bisschen übertrieben. Ginny ist glaub ich auch ein bisschen ooc, bei mir denk sie sehr oft nach. Der Disclaimer gilt für alle Kapitel Also hier das neue chapter  
  
* * * * * Chapter2  
  
Der Plan oder ein Tag voller Gedanken  
  
Ginny hatte schon lange über ihren Plan nachgedacht und jedes mal ist ihr eine Schwachstelle aufgefallen. Jeden Abend dachte sie über ihn nach und er wurde immer besser. Ihr Plan war nämlich: Wenn sie mit dem Tagebuch wieder in Hogwarts war, wollte sie die ganze Bibliothek nach einem Buch durchsuchen, in der man eine verlorene Seele wieder ins Leben zurückrufen kann. Aber der Plan hatte einen Haken. Was wäre, wenn es so ein Buch nicht geben würde? Mit dieser Frage kämpfte Ginny. Vielleicht würde es dann in der Verbotenen Abteilung stehen, aber wie sollte sie da nur herankommen? Einen Lehrer konnte sie ja schlecht Fragen 'Und welches Buch willst du von da' nein, es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Sie musste es einfach riskieren und in der Bibliothek suchen. Sie wollte lieber nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was sie macht, wenn das Buch nicht vorhanden ist.  
  
~~~ ein paar Tage später am 31. August ~~~  
  
" Toll, mogen geht's wieda nach Hogwats!",mampfte Ron über den Frühstückstisch hinweg, was Ginny nicht gerade sehr schmackhaft fand. "Ja, ich finds auch klasse!",stimmte Harry ihm zu. "Achja Mum, hast du was dagegen, wenn Hermine heute kommt?", fragte Ron seine Mutter. "Was, hierher?", war die Gegenfrage von seiner Mum. "Wohin denn sonst, wenn ich dich frage?". "Natürlich darf sie her kommen. Bleibt sie dann bis morgen?". "Ja", antwortete ihr jüngster Sohn. Toll, vielleicht kann ich mich dann ein bisschen mit ihr unterhalten dacht sich Ginny insgeheim.  
  
Es pochte leise an die Tür, worauf Harry, der noch nichts von dem Tagebuchverlust mitgekriegt hatte, und Ron sogleich zur Tür stürmten und sie öffneten. "Hi Hermine!", riefen die beiden wie aus einem Mund. "Hallo ihr zwei", begrüßte Hermine die beiden. "Hast du Lust zum Quidditch spielen, heute ist so schönes Wetter!", bot Ron ihr an. "Nein danke, ich bleibe lieber drinnen.", war ihre schlichte Antwort. "Och komm schon, guck uns doch wenigstens zu!", drängelte Ron. "Na gut. Aber mir ist dann trotzdem langweilig." "Dann nehmen wir einfach Ginny mit.", war Harrys Meinung. "OK, ich frag sie. GINNY!!!", brüllte Ron nach seiner kleinen Schwester. "Ja?" "Willst du mir und Harry mit Hermine beim Quidditch zusehen?" "Klar!", antwortete Ginny, die froh darüber war, mit Hermine reden zu können.  
  
Ron und Harry schwirrten mit ihren Besen in der Luft herum und legten extra noch Stunts rein, um die Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Aber die schauten ihnen nicht wirklich zu. "Du bist doch doch ziemlich oft in der Bibliothek, oder?", fragte Ginny Hermine. "Ja, wieso?", war die Gegenfrage der verwirrten Hermine. "Du kennst doch auch sehr viele Bücher dort, oder?" "Ja, aber warum willlst du das wissen?", fragte die jetzt schon misstrauische Hermine. "Och, nur so.", antwortete Ginny, die erst mal niemanden in ihren Plan einweihen wollte (warscheinlich nie jemanden). Doch wenn Tom wirklich zurück wäre, wenn Ginnys in letzter Zeit größter Wunsch erfüllt werden würde, was dann? Er würde dann ja höchstwarscheinlich auch nach Hogwarts gehen. Aber er kommt dann nach Slytherin! Und wenn dies geschehen würde, wäre Ginny kaum einen Schrit weiter. Aber..... er musste ja gar nicht nach Hogwarts gehen.....  
  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken ging sie zurück ins Haus. Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und dachte nach. Ich muss noch letzte Vorkehrungen treffen beschloss Ginny. Denn wenn Tom nicht nach Hogwarts geht, wird er hier wohnen müssen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das ihrer Familie erklären sollte. Hey, er kann doch heimlich in meinem alten Baumhaus wohnen!kam es Ginny in den Sinn. Das war mit Abstand die beste Idee die sie in den letzten Tagen ausgedacht hat. Er konnte zwar nicht die ganze Zeit da bleiben, aber was danach kommt, konnte sie ja später überlegen. Also ging sie wieder raus und auf ihr altes Baumhaus zu, unter ihrem Arm ein paar Decken. Während sie hinauf kletterte, dachte sie nochmal nach wann soll ich ihn dann wieder 'beleben'? Am besten wenn ich Ferien habe. Oder... er könnte ja in Hogwarts bleiben. Er musste ja nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Er konnte sich z.B. im Klo der maulenden Myrte verstecken!Inzwischen war sie oben und hatte die Decken immer noch unterm Arm unschlüssig, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Letztendlich beschloss sie, Tom in Hogwarts zu verstecken. Also kletterte sie mit den Decken unter ihrem Arm wieder hinunter und ging wieder ins Haus zurück. Plötzlich fiel Ginny auf das es schon dunkel war und das sie sehr müde war. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr 23:45. Ich muss morgen zur Schule schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Endlich konnte sie ihren lange durchdachten Plan ausführen. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief sie ein und träumte, dass sie Tom wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte und stundenlang mit ihm im Klo der maulenden Myrte redete. * * * * *  
  
Also, das wars erst mal. Wenn ihr mir ganz brav Reviews schreibt dann schreib ich weiter harhar. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Länge der Geschichte besser als die des Chapters davor. Bis bald wenn ihr mir Reviews schreibt 


End file.
